Reactons of Rebels
by BlackMercyDemonicMistress
Summary: Katie and Kree came from different places and situations one has a emotionless father who cant show his daughter love while the other is the daughter of a billionaire who gives her no freedom. The girls live life the best way they know how. IY and YYH Ch2
1. The Begining

Every One: HIYA PEE-OPLES!!

**_BLACK MERCY: _**Okay I bet you're all wondering why I haven't written in so long. Well let's just say... I've been busy. So deal with it. To make up for it my friend and I have decided to combine our stories since our characters happen to be cousins and all. So please enjoy

Oh yeah!!! And incase you have forgotten Ryoko from tenchi Muyo and Sesshomaru have gotten together. I think they make a mad hot couple. And I even changed my name too it's now Black Mercy instead of azoog. Its maddd niceeeeee.

_Kree, Katie and Demonic mistress watch her warily and sigh_

**DMKK**: Retard it's demonic mistress Kree-Kun this is what I get after many years of friend ship since fricken third grade! A person who cant even spell the damn name

BM- Your point being

Katie and Kree: Restring DMKK "JUST START THE STORY ALREADY!!!!!!"

**_BM- _Fine** ....._no one ever wants to listen to the author... well I don't like yall anyhow............... _

Dmkk: Blows a rassperry

BM-You wanna fight

DMKK: I'll whoop your asss bring it.

Kree to readers: story of Kree takes place 6 years after the death of Genki. Nither of them own Y.Y.H., InuYasha, Tenchi saga, Digimon

Katie is BM's and I'm dmkk's are there's mine which means You need permission to use them.

Katie: Break it up.

The life of rebel

Chapter 1

_Within every millennium an amazing power is born into existence. This time that power was born into two beings. One has the power to either destroy the world or save it while the other has the power to control it. Whether the power is used for good or evil is left up to the beholder. This is the tale of those unique children._

_((((A tale of Katie))))_

Sesshomaru looked down lovingly at his wife and the new and little bundle that was for his family. For the first time in decades he actually felt happy. Ryoko looked at him with tired eyes but they were bright and shining with joy.

"Do you want to see your daddy sweetheart?" she murmured to the small bundle in her arms. She shifted a bit so she could hand her to me.

With great ease he lifted the baby into his strong arms (a/n: let's just say his arm grew back with time.). She was incredibly small but in a dainty way. Sesshomaru could tell she was going to a beautiful girl. She had his white hair that fell past her shoulders in soft tresses. Her tiny fist closed around his finger and small claws could be seen. They were more like toothpicks for the moments but they held the promise that she would be an incredible fighter later on. A small white tail could be seen poking from underneath the blanket.

'_yup, she is definitely going to be quiet a looker.'_ He thought as he gave his daughter to the nurse. The nurse turned back to him and Ryoko after putting the newborn back in her crib.

"Might I ask what you are going to name her?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at Ryoko and Ryoko shook her head.

"uh huh. I have birth to her. now you can name her." Ryoko joked. Sesshomaru smiled slightly and looked over at the sleeping child.

"I think Katsumi should be a good name. Don't you?" he said coolly.

"Katsumi Mitsaki... I really like that." Ryoko mumbled sleepily. The drugs were starting to get to her.

"Well then Katsumi Mitsaki it is." The nurse cheered. She wrote it down and walked out of the room leaving the Mitsaki family to them selves. Sesshomaru walked over to the two most important females in his life. They had both fallen asleep and they looked so peaceful. He leaned down and kissed them both on the forehead.

"Aishiteru" he whispered "I'll be back to take you guys home tomorrow. With one last look he left the room to get the finishing touches of the big surprise in order.

((((A tale of Kree))))

The Rebel

A small sound could be heard by Kurama. So he opened the door to see what the disturbance was. When he opened the door he was surprised by a young woman holding a basket. She was terribly injured so he carried her up to  
his room and laid her down. Before he tended her wounds he removed her  
hooded cloak. "Raighn" he gasped (A.N.: Pronounced rain). His love, the  
half sister of Koenma, the wolf tribe Queen.Kurama looked at her pale completion he noticed the stripes that ran down her cheeks. He watched as her gray eyes began to flutter open.  
"Kurama, my love. The tribe they are being hunted." Raighn coughed a horse  
cough she spit out the blood that collected in her mouth. She spoke once  
more "Your Daughter and sun are the wanted, wanted for the yin and the yang  
the relics of eternal piece and the dark cloud of pandemonium. Never let  
them know please never let them know how this came about them living with  
you out of their home." Raighn coughed up blood once more. Before Kurama  
could get the children to her (there in the basket) she was sound asleep.  
Before long the gentle fragile woman who lay sick and cripple on his bead.  
When Kurama turned for a turned to lay the basket down when he straightened  
up she was gone only 3 bracelets laid where she once did.

(17 years later)

The techno music pulsed around her body bidding her to twist and turned.  
The lights flashed in a hypnotic way. Kree was sure that she belonged here  
daughter of the fox king and wolf Queen. She made sure her royal blue hair  
brushed against her sweaty form to get the attention of every man present.  
Her baggy army pants were tucked into her tall high heeled boots. Her extremely large (D-D 36) chest bounced madly in the black tube top. Her amber eyes brought out by her purple eye shadow and black lipstick brought out her lovely features. She glanced at her watch she ran out of club Bane and approached the bus stop she hopped on the back of a bus remembering the drivers words ' You  
Goths scare away my customers so GET A CAR!'. "Let's see who can I spend time with until Katie comes home from vacation then maybe I'll go home. Anyway dad'll be furious if he knew I went to bane this outfit wont help' she chuckled 'who can I stay with Uncle Kawinma? Nah he'll tell dad so that's out. Hiei no he'll tell too, so will Yukina, Boton." Kree came to a reailazation But YUSEKE will cover for me.

All of the sudden she found herself on the door step of Yuske Urimeshi. She rang the door bell then an older looking man (Early-30's) answered the door.

"UMI" Kree smiled at the man before her the one and only sprit ace.

"Kree? How? Who? Come in." Yuske took a look at the rebel before him and asked simply "club bane?"

"YUP!"

(At the minnamino reaidence)

Kurama was pacing around the living room biting his nails. Unintentionally making roses appear all over the house.

"Dad relax." a voice came from the stairs "Kree will be back. She wont miss a chance to write in her diary. she has a meeting at 9:00 with. this is scribbled so I can't-"

"Put your sister's diary back Akirah "

"Aw. come on dad-" Akirah whined.

"PUT IT BACK!" Kurama bellowed. Then he fell back to in to the chair He heard keys in the door knob so immediately got up to answer the door.

Kree came into the house as if every thing was normal. Kurama's jaw dropped to the floor seeing the out fit she chose for a ummm. 'Party'. SLAP! "OW. hey what was that for?" Kree shrieked rubbing her head from the sharp slap she recived from her angered father.

Twitch, twitch Oo "What! let me name the things that was for. Number one you were at bane after I asked you not to go (if you're wondering ask Akirah how I knew) no, no. after I told you not to go. That was number one. Number two look at your out fit it looks like you forgot to wear a shirt it looks incredibly pornographic. Number three: YOU HAVENT EVEN BEEN HOME IN A GOD DAMNED WEEK. Number four-"

"Oh yeah so I'm supposed to pickup my imaginary cell phone that you wont let me have and say: HI DAD I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW I'LL BE OBSERVING MY NON-EXISTANT FREEDOM TO WEAR WHAT I WANT AND GO HANG OUT WITH MY NON EXISTANT FRIENDS FROM SCHOOL. P.S. I'M HOME SCHOOLED AND OH YEAH I'M NOT GONNA BE HOME FOR A WEEK HAVE A NICE DAY DAD!" she heaved in and out her lungs feeling the effects of her oral out burst. As she heaved her blue wolf like ears twitched, her blue fox tail swayed with anger. "All I want to now is why I have no freedom. Why aren't I allowed to leave the mansion grounds? why wont you just let me grow up? you try s hard to keep me in here. You treat me like I'm eight, you tell me to grow up or act my age how can I. I'm eighteen not eight so," she stopped looked for the rite words. Then she found them. The mystery words were "BACK OFF!!!!" she stomped up the stairs and just to rub in her words Kree said loudly "Father My ass."  
  
Kurama picked up the phone only to hear the yammer on the line between Kree and.

That's chappie 1 DMKK: Umi is a nick name Kree used for Yuske when she was 2 she couldn't pronounce the name so now ta-da Kree calls him Umi. glares at Kree and mumbles Can't believe that I was put into a corner by my own character no less!

BM: Damn it pouts why do I have to sit in a corner I didn't do nothin'

Kree & Katie: Next Tine you want to fight have a staring match.

BM&DMKK 2 Kree & Katie: (GLARE) Bitch.

Kree & Katie: And DAMN proud of it too!

BM&DMKK: Shut up Whispers so only demons can hear and whispers so only the demons hear hehe

Kree & Katie: Shut up!

BM&DMKK: You'll see what we said later. . Well every one that's it for now I wan reviews lots of 'em so you can have another chapter after this one (it ended sooooooo soon. if that what you're thinking U R WRONG).


	2. Home coming and Memories

Black Mercy- okay I'm back again and this time I'm here to stay. Next week or chapter... we introduced a new character. Yeah and here is a new character right now actually. He's from DBZ and he is the only male character I like in that show beside Vegeta, piccolo and trunks.

DMKK, Katie and Kree- flatly yeahhhhh!!!!

DMKK- you're introducing a new character I'll have to do the same thing to.

Black Mercy- go ahead I don't care

Katie- ohhh boy!!!! Someone new to mess with!!!! starts singing OH HAPPY DAY.. OH HAPPY DAAYY

Kree - sitting in a corner looking pissed I'm related to that....?

Katie- wait who is it? can you give me a hint?

Black Mercy- its someone you know and love verrrry well

DMKK- and I'm introducing your soon to be fiancé

Kree- WHAT!!! YOU SWORE YOU WHERE NOT GONNA DO ANY ARRANGED MARRIAGES

DMKK- No, I said I wasn't going to do any arranged marriages for the **_first five years_** of your life. There's a difference.

Kree- TT I HATE YOU!!!!!

DMKK- W_ONK, WONK, WONK_

Kree- GRIMY

Katie- thinking to herself while Kree tries to kill DMKK but failing miserably heeey how well do I know this person??

Black Mercy- oh trusts meee HE is very close to you, in her your heart in your life, in your soul, in your bed.......

Katie – OH I KNOW WHO IT IS!!!! IT'S MY BABY D-

Kree- clamps her hands around Katie's mouth shut up man that's for next weeks episode.

Black Mercy- **_OKAY BIG THING RIGHT HERE!!!!! ON THE FIRST CHAPTER I SAID THAT THERE WERE TWO GREAT POWERS THAT EXISTED AND THEY WERE BORN INTO TWO SMALL CHILDREN!!!! BUT THE OTHER CHILD IS NOT I REPEAT IT IS NOT KREE!!!! WE HAVE TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORIES AND KREE HAS NO PART IN MY STORY FOR A GOOD COUPLE OF MONTHS._** JUST HAD TO MAKE SURE YOU HAD THAT

_Kree taps Demonic Mistress and Black Mercy on the shoulder and points to Katie. Katie is blocking the door and has an evil look in her eye. She locks door and stands perfectly still with her hands behind her back._

Black Mercy, DMKK and Kree- 0.o;

Black Mercy- not...good..

Katie- I suggest that you start the story now or else

Kree- or else what??

Katie- _grins evilly with her fangs poking out from her upper lip_ I let your readers in and watch them tear the skin from your bones cause your wasting time.

Everyone- now we'll start the chapter.

Disclaimer: we own all original characters but. We don't own yyh, tenchi, iy or hamtaro.

**_Chapter two_**-

Black Mercy

It was about a week later and Sesshomaru was finally bringing home his family from the hospital. While Sesshomaru concentrated on the road, Ryoko sat in the backseat singing slightly off-tune to the song on the radio with Katsumi cooing in the car seat next to her.

Ryoko smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead and smoothed down her silky hair. Katsumi cooed again. Within a few minutes she was fast asleep and Ryoko was humming quietly to herself as she looked lovingly at her husband. Even through his cool and calm persona she could feel that he was excited. After all he was a daddy now.

"Hey" she said

"Yes?"

"Damn. You are so uptight. Maybe that's why I married you." She mused.

Sesshomaru turned around slightly and noticed the teasing grin on her face. "Is that so? And here I thought you only said yes because I was rich, good-looking and the only man who can have you screaming yes all night long" he stated in a voice that was richer than silk. He looked back and winked at her.

"DAMN SKIPPY THAT'S RIGHT!! And of course we can't forget how you get so flustered when I tell your co-workers about our EX-treme night life."

"ha ha aha WAIT.. YOU DID WHAT!!!!!" He yelled. He jumped so suddenly he nearly swerved off the road.

"YUP there's the reason why I fell for your ass." Ryoko laughed when he regained control. "You were the worst driver I've ever seen. And you still are."

Sesshomaru could fell his face growing warm. '_she is the only woman or person in general who can put me in this position'_ he thought '_this is definitely the reason I want her to be mine.'_

Katsumi opened her eyes and looked annoyed for a moment. Her infant lips began to part in a smile as she noticed her parents were in the middle of a family feud. She shook her head and turned to watch the big green trees outside of her window.

A little while later, Ryoko sighed loudly.

"Are we there yet?" she asked childishly.

"We'll be there when we get there." he stated flatly

**_Two hours later........_**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO." he mutters while taking deep breaths.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

".............what about now?"

"DAMNIT RYOKO I SAID NO!!! NOW STOP ASKING!!!!" he screamed.

"...............How about now?"

"Don't make me pull this car over."

"Alright, alright... I'll behave......for the moment."

Before a argument could break out, Sesshomaru finally turned down the last road the road towards the little villa they had in the countryside. He parked the car and came around to help her with her with the bags.

As soon as she stepped out of the car, Ryoko realized that something was up. With Katsumi safely tucked in her arms, she walked behind Sesshomaru into the house.

They stepped into the room and found it was completely pitch black. Ryoko felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she swore she heard Katsumi emit a low growl from in her arms. Sesshomaru flicked on the lights and Ryoko got prepared for the worst.

"SURPRISE!! WELCOME HOME!!!" came some extremely loud voices

'_Yup.. Hell just froze over and he sent all of his leftovers to my place.'_ She groaned

Streamers began to fall from the ceiling and happy faces could be seen inside of the confetti. A short lady with long pink hair ran up to Ryoko.

"Ahhh!! Where is my granddaughter." She cried in a weird high pitched voice.

"Washu....i can bet this is your doing." Ryoko growled. Washu just smiled and took the baby before Ryoko could protest. She gave the baby a quick one two and turned towards the crowd.

"well good news everyone. The baby looks more like her father. Now lets all hope that she doesn't turn out the same way as either of them did." Washu announced.

Everyone cheered.

"HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!!!" she screamed at Washu (who currently isn't paying attention)

"It means that it's some wishful thinking." Came a voice.

Ryoko turned around ready to confront whoever said that only to notice a young man with black hair and a scar on his cheek. (A/n: no its not Kenshin) Ryoko's eyes went wide.

"OMG! Yamcha its you!!!... why the hell are you here???!!!!" she cried

"Oh that's wrong Roro. You haven't seen me in months and there's no hello, no how are you. Just a "get out of my house". That's not right". He complained.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea."

"What? Saying hello?" he asked

"No. you getting out my house." Ryoko smirked evilly. "But I guess a hello is good for now."

She ran up and threw her arms around sparring partner. He smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Long time no see." He mumbled. It had really only been a couple of months but it fell more like forever. He inhaled her scent deeply and sighed in content. Someone tapped him on his shoulder and yamcha him on his shoulder and Yamcha turned around to face Sesshomaru.

He paled instantly and quickly released the demon lord's wife.

"Heh... uh... hey Sesshomaru. How have you been." He stammered.

Sesshomaru merely looked over his shoulder and looked his wife. Ryoko smiled and walked out of the room oblivious to the sparks flying between her husband and her work out buddy.

Sesshomaru looked back over at Yamcha with a smug look on his face. Yamcha's left eye twisted and he swore he heard a bell go off in his head. Round one had just started.

"So how have you been? Is the bachelor life as grand as you thought it was?" Sesshomaru smirked

"Oh of course it is. You know single men like me like to have the best of everything before settling down. "Your wife included"

"Yamcha let me ask you something. Are you still screwing around with those high school and college girls?"

"There isn't no shame in sleeping with college girls. If they looking for a good one nighter they can all come looking for me. Ryoko was an exception though. She got three days. A wonderful woman she is."

"If she's so wonderful why you two not together still?"

"Mann a player got to move on. He can't stay with one girl for too long."

"let me guess. You couldn't handle her could you?" Sesshomaru stated coldly. He felt a weird satisfaction as yamcha's eyes grew wet and tears started to pour.

TT Yamcha- "is it that obvious?"

Sesshomaru patted him on the head like he was a child. "Yeah it is.... but don't feel too bad. Only the best of men can handle her. You just happened to be one that couldn't". He laughed evilly as he walked away leaving Yamcha to feel like an absolute idiot.

Yamcha signed heavily and went over to Washu who was still holding the baby. Washu smiled at him and handed him the tiny infant. He took the newborn and walked out onto the porch to be by himself.

The baby moved from within his arms and he pulled the blanket away from her face. The young cub looked up at him with emerald green eyes and she actually smiled. Yamcha smiled back as he noticed the small white fang poking from her upper lip. Demon children always grew up faster the normal humans.

"Hello there Katsumi. I'm Yamcha and I'm going to be your godfather. If you ever need something feel free to come to me." He promised.

Katsumi reached out and took a firm hold on his finger. As if shaking his hand in agreement.

"Why do I get the feeling that your understanding every word I say.?"

Katsumi cooed and her eyes seemed to be dancing. Yamcha laid a finger on her nose and for the first time since he had heard about Sesshomaru and Ryoko's engagement he actually felt happy.

Black Mercy- I'm baccck

Katie- me tooo

Black Mercy- okay quick comments cause I wanna go to bed. So who would like to do that for me. _look at her current list of hot anime guy. She points to one and out of no where up pops a little 13 year old ninja boy with blonde spiky hair. _

Ooh okay Naruto would you like to do it for me?

Naruto- under one condition...

Black Mercy- ( and that condition is......?

Naruto- tell me you love TT pleaseeeeeee

Black Mercy- I WOVE YOU NAWUTO!!!!!1 _glomps him tightly with no intention of letting go._

Naruto it's heaven _starts purring slightly and black mercy squeals in delight_

Katie TT why am I still here?

Naruto- she loves me not you

Katie- !! I'll kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black Mercy- you touch one strand of his silky cute blonde hair and I'll screw your life up so bad you'll be begging me to send you to hell.

Naruto- ;

Katie- YOU CAN"T DO THAT!!!!!!!!!! TT

Black Mercy- yeah I can. I made you so I can break you. but anyhow before I get sidetracked again by Narutos cuteness ........... let me get back to him telling you whats up

Naruto- okay first is the disclaimer. neither Black Mercy or Demonic mistress own any of these characters except Katie and Kree. Next chappie will be up soon so keep reviewing

Black Mercy- awww he said chappie!!!! That's so cute

Katie- ...................................................................anywhos. incase your wondering my real name is Katsumi and Katie is actually a nickname I got and ended up sticking with. You'll find out how I got my nickname in the next chappie

Black Mercy- not cute

Katie-TT ... atleast I know I tried

Naruto- Chappie

Black mercy- AWWWWWWWW that's so cute _glomps him again_ your sleeping in my room tonight.

Katie _still crying_ TT just review

()

DMKK: Kay while Telly goes berserk over some one who is so lame my extremely HOT Ryou kun will do the disclaimer for my part.

Ryou; DMKK doesn't own any thing please don't sue

Dmkk: Thank you love

Ryou; Any time.

Dmkk: Wearing that snappy number from her bio let's do the bath tub right now. Turns to Kree Roll the tape. Runs off with her new boy toy

(Story of Kree)

"Look I wont be around for a bit so don't call my dad went all bitchy like when I tied up the phone line " Kree started in to the phone once more. "Kay. Umm. hmm. See you when I see you..." Kree plopped down on her bed and threw a ,pillow on to the floor it just landed with a soft thump on the black plush carpeting. Kree then pulled off her boots and plopped herself onto her king sized bed and glared at her uniquely decorated room.

The walls of the huge room were black with small silver illuminated stars scattered around the walls. The canopy bed was black with red silk sheets and a black goose down comforter with a rose pattern.

On each side of the bed there was one black night stand. The one on the left had a picture of a three fourteen year olds.

The girl farthest to the right had silver hair, and green eyes that matched her school uniform perfectly and it looked like she had a fluffy white tail around her waist. The second kid was a boy with wild brown hair hazel eyes wearing a t-shirt with and a pair of baggy jeans. The last girl had a light bronze completion her back hair had several natural purple streaks and blue eyes she wore a black tube top and baggy camouflage pants that slung off of one hip (giving a good view of the front of her black thong) and the ends of the pant legs were tucked into her pair black timberland boots. And the only make up she wore was a black mascara and black lipstick.

"I hate this place I have to get out..." with out further ado she stood up and walked over to her desk on the other side of the room and opened a draw of her desk. She picked up one of the dozens of little silver paper stars, and placed it on the wall. She sat down on her bed and stared at the paper slip chanting a spell. The star filled the room with light. "Perfect." She walked over to the paper star and ran one finger down the center of it, slowly the star blazed with an even brighter light and grew.

It grew until it was wide enough to walk through. She walked right into the portal to another plane. Kree looked around at this dimension she created. "Looks like I need to decorate..." Kree moved her hnds so that one faced the sky and the other the ground and closed her eyes.

"ïï²ï¯ï·ï ï§ï²ï¡ï³ï³ï ï¡ï®ïï ï´ï²ï¥ï¥ï³ï ïï ï£ï¯ï­ï­ï¡ï®ïï ï¦ï²ï¯ï­ï ï¹ï¯ïµï ï®ï¯ï·ï®ï ï ï­ï¡ï¹ï ï³ï«ï¹ï ï¦ï©ï¬ï¬ï ï´ï¨ï©ï³ï ï¶ï¯ï©ïï ï¡ï¢ï¯ï¶ï¥ï ï­ï¥ï®ï ïï ï£ï¯ï­ï­ï¡ï®ïï ï´ï¨ï©ï³ï ï´ï¨ï²ï¯ïµï§ï¨ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ïï¯ï·ï¥ï²ï ï´ï¨ï¡ï´ï ï²ïµï®ï³ï ï´ï¨ï²ï¯ïµï§ï¨ï ï­ï¹ï ï¶ï¥ï©ï®ï³ï ïï¨ï¥ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï¦ï¯ï¸ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ïï¯ï§ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï¨ïµï­ï¡ï®ï ï¡ï®ïï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ïªï¥ï·ï¥ï¬ï ï¥ï­ï¢ï¥ïïï¥ïï ï©ï®ï ï­ï¹ï ï¶ï¥ï²ï¹ï ï³ï¯ïµï¬ï ïï¨ï©ï«ï¯ï®ï ï®ï¯ï ï´ï¡ï­ï¡ï®ï ïï³ï ïï ï£ï¯ï­ï­ï¡ï®ïï ï³ï¯ï ï©ï´ï ï³ï¨ï¡ï¬ï¬ï ï¢ï¥..."

Suddenly grass and trees spouted from the white abyss and dirt as well it looked like a forest floor that just had appeared and a mass of blue and fluffy white clouds now inhabited the sky. "Now for a few little luxuries."

Kree held out her hands and her body glowed a bright blue as she concentrated then in front of her was, a pair of ice skates, a boom box, some C.D.'s and a frozen lake to her left, and a rushing river to her right with a bridge that crossed to the other side where a lush meadow shaded by several sakura and willow trees. "Now to have some fun."

()

Kurama slammed down the receiver and bound up the four flights of stairs only to find his daughters legs disappearing into one of the 5 illuminated stars mounted on her wall he tried to follow but then remembered she was part Kitsune and that could have been an illusion. So he simply left thinking that this was just one of those P.M.S. things that needed to be left alone. (a/n: Typical male, Humph.)

()

Kree laced up her skates and picked herself up she created illusions of people skating laughing and playing as she skated her way around the ice how this brought back memories of when she didn't fully understand the meaning of alone... She loved to torture her self in such ways remembering the happy times and making herself believe that she was unworthy of anything...

Kree slid across the ice with the greatest of ease, she loved the snow and to ice skate, it was like she experienced the sensation of being free and graceful not that she didn't have all the grace of a demon but the extra grace that made ones heart flutter with excitement. She skated noticing the happiness that she saw around her knowing that it all was a simple imitation. She hated fake things this was as fake as Gorge W. Bush's weapons of mass destruction in Iraq.

The amber eyed girl discarded her skates and stomped off of the ice and staled off to sit on the bank of the lake she remembered how she hearned to skate...

Flash back 

"Oh come on Wolfie..." a girl coaxed a young Kree into a pair of skates and on to the ice.

"But I might fall." Tears pricked the back of the demon hybrid's eyes at the thought of humiliating her self.

"So what. Doncha have some sort of demon pride?" the younger girl smirked and pushed the other on to the ice knowing damn well that she would probably fall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kree waved her arms as if they were wind mills trying to steady her self as she slid across the ice. "HELP ME!" Kree began to move in and out of graceful looped and circles with her eyes shut tight every time she felt nothing under her feet bracing her self for the impact that had not yet come. She cracked one eye open to see the boy and girl she met just today staring at her in pure marvel. She glanced at the replay screen at high above the lake/skating rink and saw her self execute many twist and turns flips and twirls. All completed while she was constantly screaming. Her eyes widened as she watched herself "Holy crap I'm good."

She turned to see a very large tree coming closer and closer. "Damn." She fell on her rear with a soft thump in front of her companions. "Well how was I?"

End flash 

Kree was now looking into the waters from the bridge and saw the past she hated the water and loved it so much ... It showed her things at random sometimes the memories it showed her were of happy time but other times they brought back pain. Today the life giving killer was kind to her showing her the days when her older twin (By 20 seconds) didn't tease her and try his best to annoy her but when he had helped her...

Flash back 

Akirah delivered his final kick to the boy in front of him who had been making fun of his sister. "Come on sis, don't cry I beat him look."

The older sibling looked at the girl before he sat down in grass next to her he wrapped his own blue tail around her purple one and sighed. his wolf like ears tilted down as he wiped off her tears. "He said it was ugly." She lifted her tear streaked face and looked into her brothers eyes.

"What was ugly?" The seven year old ran his fingers through his blue streaked black hair as he tried to keep his cool and not kill the boy who was now unconscious.

The little girl's small hands opened to reveal a crushed black rose with reddened petal tips. "I had grown it trying to make a flower like daddy showed us I tried really hard but when I finished that boy walked over and stomped on it. He said that it was so ugly it didn't deserve to be alive."

Akirah smiled and took the rose from his sister and removed the seeds he planted them into the ground and wiped away the tears away, "If it is truly as ugly as he said it will not grow when we come back tomorrow. Akirah smiled and held his sisters hand and pulled her up he walked home with her.

That night he climbed out of the window and ran back to the park where he planted the flower seed, he placed his hand over the seeds and willed them to grow. He sat there for two hours making the flowers bloom with a unnatural beauty they then glowed an eerie black as they finished their bloom. Then they withered leaving nothing but hundreds of little seeds in the moon light. The seven year old grew weary and tired as he planted each one and willed them to grow but not bloom, that he would save for the special moment when he brought his Nii-Chan to wake up in a field that rivaled her own beauty.

He climbed the stair of his home he crept quietly to his sisters room and slipped in with out being noticed he scooped her in his arms bridal style and carried her back to the park to the field of flowers. "Kree look they really are beautiful."

The amber eyes of the sleeping child fluttered open and saw the field of black and red flowers. "I did it... I made something beautiful!" The young girl danced on her bare feet her black silken night gown flaring out behind her ass she spun around with her brother hand in hand. They sang only song they knew, the one that they made up;

_**Whirling twirling round and round, **_

_**Twirling up and whirling down,**_

_**See the colors twist and flow,**_

_**Whirling round we go,**_

_**Whirling twirling round and round, **_

_**Whirling up and twirling down,**_

**_See the colors twist and flow_**

_**Whirling round we go...**_

That night both brother and sister rejoiced in the moon light. The sister rejoicing because she had created beauty. The brother because his sister was beautiful when she was happy.

End flash

Tears slid down her bronze skin she wanted to return to her ignorance her bliss. She played the memory over and over in illusion until the teats came full force. Her sobs made her entire body shake and the tears leaked in steady streams. Unintentionally many multi-colored roses grow into a ring around her. She stiffened as they completed their life cycle eleven times over in a few mere seconds, cries of agony filled the air as the flowers multiplied in numbers.

Kree focused her power into the remaining grass in the ring of flowers and created another portal to a realm that she created long ago...

  
()

Kree floated through out the black abyss glancing half hearted ly at the strands of white silk that held each sentiment. this was her realm this was where she came to escape her humanity and mortality...

But also to watch her memories... This was the core of her mind her very vulnerability if any one entered it and changed even one thing it could all collapse, leaving an empty shell.

She lay her eyes on one strand of perfect silk and traced her fingers over it recalling the feeling of love and being rejected. This was long ago when she was fascinated with the natural things she loved so much. She then moved on to feelings of hate rage and agony. This was how she spent several hours and sometimes days searching for her soul un knownst to the girl. She would never find it but it would find her after the other half of her soul would find her. Then she would be complete...

()

Dmkk: Wow that was different...

Chibi Kree; Hello I'm inner child!

Dmkk: And so adorable too!

Chibi Kree; Thank you! For reading and now for a word to our loved reviewers-

Dmkk: IT WAS ALL MERCY'S FAULT SHE TOOK FOR EVER WITH HER PART OF THE CHAPPIE I HAD MINE READY THREE HOURS AFTER I POSTED THE FIRST ONE! Oh and for you Yugioh fans check out my new fic The Empire it's good but I only got 2 reviews for it and I want to know if I should write a sequel don't worry it wont take any time from this fic I already have my part of chapter 3 ready just waiting for that stank ho / smelly heffa. Oh please also check out my fic Reasons it is under my own account Demonic Mistress Kree-Kun.

Oh and as far as answering reviews since my comrade did not;

Ms. Kurama:

Getting the Vaseline and taking off earringsYou besta check you self that right there is my man I am his mistress aka MRS Kurama Minnamino. Oh thank you for reviewing and just so you know I will reveal why she wants her father to worry or feel pain. And it has to do with her mother Raighn. Who you will meeyt in a chappie or two.

Lady Aoshi:

You think I'm evil YAY! You qualify as one of my friends now they all think I'm an evil mental person I so have my 'special' moments now and then... (insert maniacal laughter here!) oh fuck it MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... I scared you off huh. T.T boohoo

Angeloflight:

Thank you we al feel your pain my mother named me Ruth! I sound like I'm 49645167654 yeas old when I'm only13.

Satins child

Well this is just for you.

, oh and... Translations are:

Grow grass and trees I command you now. May sky fill this void above me, I command this through the power that runs through my veins The wolf the fox the dog the human and the jewel embedded in my very soul Shikon no tama. As I command so it shall be..." This was supposed to be in symbol if it isn't please change it. And Nii-Chan means sister


End file.
